Johan Santana
Johan Alexander Santana (born March 13, 1979) is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the New York Mets. 2008 He was traded from the Minnesota Twins to the Mets for Carlos Gomez, Phil Humber, Deolis Guerra, and Kevin Mulvey on January 29. On February 1 Santana and the Mets agreed to a 6 year term contract worth $137.5 million. He made the second to last start at Shea Stadium against the Marlins. 2009 He missed the start of the opening game of Citi Field due to the birth of his 2 children. So instead Mike Pelfrey started for him. He started his first game on April 7 against the Cincinnati Reds. On August 25 he was placed on the 15 day DL and missed the rest of the 2009 Season. 2010 On April 5 Santana started for the Mets on an opening day win to a score of 7-1 over the Florida Marlins and getting the win. Santana was the starting pitcher for the Mets in The 20 inning game against the St. Louis Cardinals. In a start on May 2 against Philadelphia, Santana gave up 10 runs in 3 2/3 innings, the worst start in his MLB career. However, in 5 starts since then, Santana has given up only 7 earned runs, striking out 21 and improving his record to 4-2 with a 3.03 ERA. After his start in Atlanta going 5 innings and was taken out of the game due to a strained pectoral muscle on September 2 even though he was not placed on the DL, but he will not make his next start at Washington against the Washington Nationals. So instead the Mets called up rookie pitcher Dillon Gee to start for him. For his injury he had surgery on September 14 and was out for the 2010 Season. He has appeared on the first edition of Going Home with Kirk Gimenez. Homerun Santana hit his first major league home run off of Matt Maloney of the Cincinnati Reds on July 6 finishing the game with a complete game shutout. 2011 He missed the start of the Season since he was expected to recover from the surgery back in 2010. He his expected to come back near the end of June or early July. Since he didn't return he might return in August or September unless he will return next season and miss this season for the remainder of what is left. He never made an appearance all season and he hopes he can continue to rehab with the Mets in the minors and make his first appearance in 2012 since 2010. 2012 Johan returned to the mound for the Mets after missing 19 months due to injury. He made his return on opening day as he pitched 5 scoreless innings while striking out 5 batters. For more on his return see Santana makes his comeback. On May 26 he pitched his first complete game shutout since 2010 against the San Diego Padres. For more see Santana shuts Padres. No-Hitter On June 1 Santana threw the first no hitter in Mets history. He threw a career high 134 pitches. He threw 8 strike outs and walked 5 batters. For more see Mets Get First No-Hitter and Johan Santana Gives Mets First No-Hitter. Post No-Hitter On July 21 he was placed on the DL with an ankle injury as Jeremy Hefner took his spot. He returned to the DL on August 11 as Garrett Olson was DFA'd to make room for him. After struggling with his command in several starts he was officially placed on the DL on August 22 with mild inflammation on his back and shut down for the remainder of the season. His spot went to Collin McHugh on August 23. 2013 On March 30 the team announced that Johan Santana will miss all of the 2013 season due to the possible re-tear of his anterior capsule that made him miss all of the 2011 season. Category:Players Category:Johan Santana Category:Pitchers